Oh Yes! Yori!
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: Unrelated to 'So the Reality' or 'ch-RON-icles'...This is an AU offshoot of the episode, 'Oh No! Yono'...Yori discovers her deeply rooted affection for Kim...In this tale, timing is crucial...RATED 'T' FOR A VIOLENT OUTBURST! ...Complete...


_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Opening notes:**_

**1)** Well, folks…this is my first venture into the realm of the 'T'-rated story. I am not sure if I will do the genre justice, but this 'plot bunny' just will not go away!_ Even though I am sure my loyal readers (**both** of you) may think it doesn't need to be raised from the usual 'K-Plus' once they read it, I feel a moral obligation to do so._

**2)** This is not, in any way, part of my _'ch-__**RON**__-icles'_ series. The next installment for that arc will be posted this upcoming weekend.

**3)** _The following tale is an AU off-shoot of 'Oh No! Yono!', hence the title. _

**Enjoy the show!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_**Oh Yes! Yori!'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…_For every person who has ever written a KiGo story…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The memories of the quest for the yellow, blue and red shrine keys continued to haunt Yori. In the weeks following that battle, she could not fully concentrate on her studies. Her reactions were slow and her skills began to suffer.

Silently, she chastised herself, _'How could I think such selfish thoughts of pleasure toward one I hold in such high regard? Stoppable-san would say it is 'sick and wrong' to feel this way—especially since there is such a strong bond between the two of them.'_

Try as she might, she just could not remove the image of one particularly fierce warrior from her thoughts…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…The last of the other remaining students were evacuated from the school before the inevitable encounter with a sinister force known as the Yono.

Normally, troubled thoughts needed to be resolved through proper meditation and advice in their own time. Sadly, time was a luxury in extremely short supply. This forced Sensei to directly confront her on this matter.

"Daughter," he began, "your skills are greatly needed to defend Yamanouchi against the Yono; but they are only as good as your focus in battle. What is troubling you so close to this time of trial?"

Yori replied, "The love I feel is like a river. A flood of emotions has caused the river's course to change, but my heart still aches at the sight of Possible-san with Stoppable-san…"

She shed a couple of tears and hung her head before she continued, "I know it is dishonorable to think such things, but the river is strong as ever. Its current, however, has begun a shift from the 'Chosen One' to his mate. Either way, their bond is causing me to drown in my sorrow."

Sensei placed his hand on Yori's shoulder and sighed, "I realize your heart is torn when it comes to Stoppable-san and Possible-san. However, you must, as they say, 'Get your head in the game' and prepare for the upcoming battle…or you will most likely lose them both!"

As they patiently awaited the return of 'Chosen One' and his team, Yori reflected on their battle with Monkey Fist over the three shrine keys…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…At first, Kim seemed, as she said, 'tweaked' and 'jelling' about Yori's feelings toward Ron. Thankfully, Yori was able to convince Kim of her understanding their destiny.

Even so, Yori's mind began to wrap around another concept altogether. She noticed Ron's air of apprehension and screaming panic. To her, it did not fully suit a person who is supposed to possess the power of the Lotus Blade.

Her view of Kim, however, was completely revised during that quest for the shrine keys. When the focus shifted from the yellow shrine to the blue shrine, Yori became entranced by Kim's smooth, fluid motions as she fought. She took notice of the sparkle in the young woman's emerald eyes, the rage of her flaming red hair, and the elegance accentuated by her arms and legs as they were highlighted by her lavender 'mission outfit'.

Yori even complimented Kim during their battle at the red shrine. She compared her own abilities to remain calm in the face of danger to those of her ally as they hop-scotched from one floating rock to another, avoiding the scalding lava which surrounded them.

Yori mused in thought, _'I can see why Stoppable-san appreciates this great beauty. Possible-san has the heart of a lion, the spirit of a tiger, and the grace of a swan.'_

Her heart soared when they reached the shrine platform itself and Kim chuckled, "Yori, you kinda sorta rock!"

Yori wanted so bad to embrace Kim and confess her new-found devotion to the auburn-haired warrior. Sadly, since they were bound together by Monkey Fist's ropes and she had a red crystal in her mouth, all she could do was respond with, "Domo", a word of thanks. Were she to try to do or say anything else at that moment, she risked dropping the red key into the lava, dooming her and Kim to a fiery demise.

Yori was pleased with their victory, but puzzled as to why Ron felt a bag of flour was necessary for this mission. The contrasting levels of maturity between Ron and Kim made Yori appreciate and yearn for 'Possible-san' even more. Before Yori could discuss the matter with her, however, Kim flew back to Middleton with Ron, Hana, and Rufus…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…Yori thought the invasion had already begun with a 'first wave' attack a few hours before Yono's arrival. She used every bit of skill she could muster—until she saw the flaming red hair of her opponent.

At that moment, part of Yori wanted to jump into Kim's arms and embrace her. Her common sense took over at the last minute as her smile beamed brightly toward the object of her recent and increasing obsession.

Remembering the whole story behind the toddler's placement in the Stoppable household, Yori quickly began to fawn over little Hana. She completely ignored Ron until he made some whiny comment about the baby always getting the love.

At that moment, she dutifully bowed to Ron before explaining the situation to both teens. She tried to maintain her patience with Ron as he rattled on about 'instruction manuals' and 'pet stores'.

As much as she wanted to tell Ron where he could take the Lotus Blade and shove it, she used the classic 'American-style humor' line to maintain a jovial front—for the sake of Kim, if for no other reason.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…Indeed, the battle against the Yono took every bit of focus Yori possessed—and then some. Even if they were defeated, Yori, Sensei, Kim and Rufus hoped to buy enough time for Ron and Hana to join the melee.

Thanks to Sensei's formidable Lotus power, the valiant quartet of warriors gained an early advantage. Alas, they ultimately failed to halt the devastation inflicted by the chimpanzee-like creature in the purple robe. His swath of destruction caused Yori to be covered by debris from what was left of Yamanouchi's main hall.

She tried to help Sensei back to his feet as Yono turned Rufus into stone. She could only cry out Sensei's name before he felt the force of Yono's fury. She nearly suffered the same fate…until Kim pushed her away from the attack.

The force of that shove sent Yori flying under even more debris from the once-majestic school. She could only watch in horror as Yono sealed Kim's fate as well.

Only the cover of the debris prevented Yono from locating Yori. She stared at the statue that was once Kimberly Anne Possible and quietly sobbed.

_'Possible-san,'_ she wailed in her mind, _'you sacrificed so much for me, even when you foolishly thought I was stealing Stoppable-san from you. For you, my heart no longer harbors the embers of friendship, but a raging inferno of passionate love!...'_

_'…Possible-san…Kim…If all is truly lost, I pray for my end to be swift, so I may soon join your spirit for eternity in the hereafter.'_

Her tears continued to freely flow until darkness claimed her mind…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yori was unsure how long she was unconscious before she heard Ron and Hana returning from their trip to the river. She was about to scold Ron for his joyfulness until she realized he had no knowledge of what already transpired. She figured it was the least she could do for Kim to gently ease Ron's focus back to the situation at hand. Perhaps Hana's abilities provided some hope for victory after all.

Indeed, through Ron's clumsiness, he turned on a portable DVD player. The images on the screen were quite strange to Yori, but seemed to provide Hana the right motivation and instructions for defeating the Yono.

In victory…

…Yori made sure her honor was intact by being at Sensei's side when he came back to life…

…Rufus yelped a squeal of joy as well...

…Still, hearing Kim call out for Ron with her first breath of renewed life caused Yori to hide behind a boulder and cry in shame…

…Kim and Ron began to kiss when Hana interrupted them and pointed toward a sobbing sound coming from the other side of a nearby rock…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kim's smile turned to concern as she discovered a heartbroken Yori. The dark-haired student stood and quickly embraced Kim. Yori's tears completely soaked the shoulder and sleeve of Kim's shirt.

"Hey!" Kim smiled, "Cheer up, Yori. We won!" She then pointed to a petrified Monkey Fist on top of the stone temple. The temple sank into the ground as Ron muttered, "Path of the Yono, KP…path of the Yono."

Yori looked up at Kim and brushed back enough tears to respond, "You are wrong. You, Sensei, and Stoppable-san have won…_**I**_ have lost everything."

Yori confessed her feelings toward Kim as she looked through the ruins of what used to be one of the training rooms. Once she finished pouring out every last detail of her love, she found the item she needed…a simple katana sword.

Yori sat in the Lotus position and removed the katana from its sheath. Before Sensei could stop her, she held the katana so that its point pierced through the front of her black gi.

Guiding it toward her heart, she proclaimed, "Possible-san, I have dishonored my school, my family, and you most importantly. I must do this to restore honor to all I have brought shame."

"_**NO!**_" Kim shouted. "Don't do it, Yori."

Yori looked toward the sky and sobbed, "I am sorry, but I have to do this for my soul to be cleansed."

As Yori repositioned the blade for an easier plunge, Kim fell to her knees and bawled, "I know I can't feel the same way about you as you do for me, but if you really love me, I'm begging you…_**PLEASE**_ don't do this!"

Yori's eyes locked onto Kim's. With an even, solemn tone, she stated, "There is a three-word phrase you Americans use to describe your feelings toward others. I'm sure you have said it to Stoppable-san on more than one occasion. If you say those three little words to me, my acts will have been justified, and my honor restored."

"Yori," Kim replied, "You know how I feel about Ron. There's no way I can say that three-word phrase to anyone else while being sincere and truthful."

Yori dug the katana through the gi and into her sports bra underneath as she growled, "Say it!"

Kim pleaded, "I truly love your friendship, but—"

"_Say it!_"

"Yori…"

"_SAY__ IT!!_"

"OKAY!" Kim shouted at the top of her lungs before breaking into tears again. "Okay…I'll say any three words in any language you want. Just put…the sword…down!"

"_NOT UNTIL YOU __SAY__ IT!!_"

"Alright," Kim relented, "but this is only for your sake…"

Her eyes locked once again with Yori's…

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

…Her face began to smile…

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

…As did Yori's face…

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

…As did the faces of Sensei, Ron and Rufus…

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

…As they all turned toward _**You**_, the _**Reader**_, and scream those three magic words…

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

"_**APRIL FOOL'S, EVERYBODY!!"**_

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

-- -- --

Yori quickly sheathed the sword. She and Kim quickly rose to their feet as the entire cast began laughing long and hard.

Kim bowed to Yori and chuckled, "I hope those three words were sufficient."

Yori returned the bow and replied, "Domo!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

_As a great mind was once quoted as saying, "Ain't I a stinker?"_

_**Okay, flamers…now's your big chance. Hit me with your best shot!!**_

The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


End file.
